


Ravenclaw Headcanon

by CommanderProton



Series: Hogwarts Headcanon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, even though pottermore put me in gryffindor, hogwarts headcanon, ravenclaw headcanon, ravenclaw pride yo, some of these were inspired by other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderProton/pseuds/CommanderProton
Summary: Just some Hogwarts headcanons, starting with Ravenclaw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these show up in my fics, but others probably won't.  
> I saw some things online which inspired some of these, but I sadly lack sources. (I know; bad Ravenclaw.)

*There are books everywhere in the Ravenclaw common room.  
*Like, literally, everywhere. All the furniture has shelves and cubbies built in for books, scrolls and manuscripts.  
*While deep enough on the inside to hold large tomes, the bookshelves lining the walls are, on the outside, only a few inches deep.  
*These TARDIS-style shelves can be rolled back like sliding doors to reveal new layers of books behind.  
*There is a process in place for annotating and updating texts  
*But otherwise, DO NOT DAMAGE THE BOOKS  
*USE A BOOKMARK, YOU NEANDERTHAL, DON'T DOG-EAR THE PAGE!!  
*Graduating seventh-years donate a book to the collection  
*There is no fireplace actually inside the common room--books, duh--but there is a boiler on the floor below, running up to steam radiators above.  
* These were introduced in the 20's by a muggleborn Ravenclaw, who wondered aloud why it was always so bloody cold.  
*The only area not taken over by books are two places where students can paint or play music.  
*No one expects the academic Ravenclaws to be artistic, but art is basically math with its hair down.  
*Muggleborn Ravenclaws began talking about Dancing With the Stars, and floor space was cleared away so they could all learn to ballroom dance.  
*During a Yule ball, the Gryffindor kids were showing off their dubstep moves, then floor cleared, and a pair of mousey Ravenclaws executed an Argentine Tango so electric, it was a wonder no one got pregnant.  
*Ravenclaws aren't half the flirts the Gryffindors or Slytherins are, but they are well-educated on human physiology, and there are several volumes of antique erotica hidden in the Ravenclaw collection.  
*Ravenclaw upperclassmen take it upon themselves to make sure the younger students are thoroughly educated on puberty, sex, and associated topics.  
*Word gets around, and a few seventh-years start an anonymous "Ask the Oracle" newsletter  
*Ravenclaw doesn't often win the House Cup because they're always blowing crap up FOR SCIENCE!  
*Or experimenting on the younger students.  
*Or stealing equipment.  
*Or trying to smuggle in horrors from the Forbidden Forest.  
*Nobody plays pranks on Ravenclaw kids, because when they retaliate, they UNLEASH HELL ON EARTH.  
*Stressed out students bypass the Knocker's riddles with creative profanity.  
*When younger Ravenclaw students are bullied, the upperclassmen don't really leap to the rescue, but they do help the younger students learn how to cope and to defend themselves.  
*Seventh-year mentors encourage the younger students to discuss their problems in a judgement-free environment  
*It can seem cold to the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, but Ravenclaw wants it's students to be empowered to soar on their own two wings  
*There are regular yoga, tai-chi and meditation classes to deal with academic stress  
*The Hogwarts LGBT+ support group was co-founded by a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff  
*There used to be regular wizard chess tournaments until a muggle-born introduced everyone to Dungeons and Dragons  
*Another muggleborn worked out how to modify the wizard chess animation spell to accurately apply to Pokemon figures. 


End file.
